Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell (Born August 7, 1973) is the eldest of the three Halliwell sisters and often considered the strongest. As a witch, Piper as the ability to cast spells, make potions (at which she is particularly skilled) and scry for lost people or things. Piper also has three active powers, all of which are based on the manipulation of molecular speed; starting with the power to slow molecules down so that things and people freeze and later developing the power to speed molecules up, allowing her to induce explosions and heat. Piper owns her own restaurant, Halliwell's, a life long ambition for her as she has always been a talented cook. She is married to Leo Wyatt and has three children: Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. Personality Piper is sometimes considered to be somewhat of a matriarch for the Charmed Ones. To Piper, family is everything and she is merciless against those who would attempt to hurt her loved ones. When demons target a Charmed One, they will often avoid choosing Piper due to her reputation for destroying multiple demons with minor effort. Piper is passionate about her cooking and therefore her restaurant, but also intensely maternal, so sometimes struggles when it comes to balancing work and family life. Having fought for years to be with her husband Leo; Piper will not give up on their relationship regardless of what life throws at them. Piper's sisters will often turn to her for advice and guidance showing her to be the leader of them family both magically and in a more matriarchal way. Powers and Abilities Basic Witch Powers :Spell Casting: The ability to make magic happen by incanting rhymes or performing rituals. :Potion Making: The ability to concoct magical brews that cause magical effects, usually when thrown or drank. :Scrying: The ability to find someone or something by suspending a crystal on a string over a map. Active Powers :Basis of powers- Manipulating the speed of molecules. :Freezing: The power to slow down molecules, making it appear like people and/or objects are frozen in time. :Explosion: The power to speed up molecules to the point that they destabilize; causing things and/or beings to explode. :Heat Generation: The power to speed up molecules in order to induce heat. This can sometimes cause things to melt or set on fire. Future Powers :Reversion: The power to shift the molecules of altered objects/people back to the form they were naturally meant to be in. Appearance Piper is an average sized woman with long brown hair that reaches her waste. She has brown eyes and wears a little make-up. Piper's clothing is often quite casual, usually just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, however on special occasions she will often spruce up her usual style by accessorizing with jewellery. Piper usually wears her hair straight, either down or in a pony-tail, however she will occasionally have it with a loose curl or in braids. The color of her hair varies from very dark brown, to light brown, sometimes with subtle highlights. Piper Halliwell's appearance is based on how she appeared in the television series; therefore based on the appearance of actress Holly Marie Combs. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Witches